1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments to an X-ray imaging apparatus and an X-ray image generation method, which generate a three-dimensional (3D) X-ray image of an object by transmitting X-rays through the object.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray imaging apparatus is used to determine an internal structure of an object by emitting X-rays to an object and analyzing X-rays having passed through the object. Transmittance of X-rays varies according to the tissues of the object, and therefore the internal structure of the object may be imaged using an attenuation coefficient that digitizes the varying transmittance.
Although the internal structure of the object may be imaged using three-dimensional (2D) images, there is a limit as to discrimination between normal tissues and diseased tissues using only 2D X-ray images. To compensate for this limit, a tomosynthesis system has been developed, in which images of an object are captured at different angles or different views via movement of an X-ray source to acquire a 3D X-ray image.
A 3D X-ray image facilitates easy discrimination between normal tissues and diseased tissues, and enables determination of morphological characteristics of an object, thereby being efficiently used in the medical field and the like. In the tomosynthesis system, enhancing 3D effects of a 3D X-ray image may be desired because enhanced 3D effects of a 3D X-ray image help to provide more accurate diagnosis.